powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Agnus "Ageolis" Starner
Agnus "Ageolis" Starner is the deceased twin sister of the notorious Charlie Starner. Like Charlie, she wore the GSA White and Galaxy Squad White/Gemini Ranger suits. She is portrayed by Emma Meisel who was Violet in Knight Squad. Character History Comedic Relief With Charlie, they formed the comedic relief duo of the first season of GSA, even though being absent in 4 episodes. They are the twin daughters of Austin Starner, a local artist and High School ceramics and wood shop teacher. As being sisters and having a single parent from middle school on, they became more focused on their own bonds to the constellation of Gemini (despite being Taureans). They get a summer job at the 5th street Cinema, the same location Eustus takes Gwen on a date in episode 8, along with the first appearance of Shogun Black, who actually freed her. Charlie is immediately skeptical about the Black ranger's identity (despite 5 of their friends are the "good guys"). To do this, they quit their job at the theater. Ageolis immediately takes feelings for Bridge, obviously oblivious to the fact she would help sell up her sister 6 years later (nor did Bridge, as she didn't notice anything off with her until after he was stripped of his ASD Ranger powers). They try and get Bridge on their idea that Eustus is Shogun Black. He tells them that he can exactly do that, via his auras. During Homecoming, Bridge does this and relays it to the "Gemini" Detectives, and then propose to do it the core team. However, Bridge says that what if their identities are supposed to be a secret. However, Charlie is too nosy and she pulls Agnus into discovering the GSAHQ. A Wannabe White Ranger After the season break, Charlie and Agnus dream of being rangers, and Ashton vies for their right. They finally get their chance in episode 24 to face Xtractor head on. Five episodes later, Eustus (now a Blue Ranger) comes to the air of the 7 GSA Rangers at an LGBT nightclub when a phantom rider plans to kill them. After this, Ava creates the Gemini robo so they have an edge on the still Shogun controlled Mamba-Jay Megazord and Rosa appoints Bridge and Eliza Quzell (older sister of green ranger, Ashton Quzell) as fellow ASD rangers with Eustus face Jewldaver wile the core team is sent in a wormhole to Japan. Galaxy Squad Like many young (and old) woman, she binds to the Gemini Stone along with Agnus. Since they have no Sentai Counterpart, they weren't given a zord, sometimes joining the other cockpits (mostly the Leo-GSA combination or Cerberus-Mega Blue Combo). While traveling through time destroy the Dark Matter of the Alliance of Evil, she's killed, along with Harvey. Personality Ageolis is a more like one of those girls who's into metal and tends to wear dark colors, despite being a white ranger. She is the one who cracks more jokes and gets less work done. Relationships * Austin Starner-Father * London Rhodes-Starner-Mother (Deceased) * Charlie Starner-Twin Sister Suits GSA White * Gemini Power Ring * Gemini Blaster 'Appearances: '''Ally 23-26, 30, 32-33, Danger Thunder Galaxy Squad White * Ohman Stones ** Gemini Stone ** Galaxy Morpher * Gemini Blaster '''Appearances: '''Space 1, 3, 5, 7, 8, 12, 14, 16, 21-27, 29-35 Appearances Notes * first ranger whose sibling is the red ranger since Jayden and Lauren * first female ranger to die since Kendrix in Lost Galaxy ** first White Ranger to die in Power Rangers *** Trent's counterpart died in ''Abaranger * First ranger to have a pixie cut * She is actually more skilled than Charlie in fighting as she is apart of the fencing club See Also * Misa Arashiyama-Sentai Counterpart (as a wannabe ranger and fencer) from Sun Vulcan * Kendrix Morgan-first ranger to be Killed In Action, she also is from a space themed season Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Female White Ranger Category:White Ranger Category:Dead Category:Power Rangers GSA Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:PR Rangers Wannabes Category:PR Space-themed Rangers Category:PR Deceased